WHEN LOVE AND REVENGE GOES SIDE BY SIDE!
by aiza siddiqui
Summary: nothing much to say about the story...ye ek aisi ladki ki kahani hai jisne apne parents ko bachpan me hi kho diya...aur ab wapas mumbai aayi hai apna revenge lene..par nafrat karte karte use apne hi dushman se pyar ho jata hai... to know more peep into the story...


**HAY MY LOVELY FRIENDS ...!!!!HOW ARE YOU ALL ...???PHEWWW I AM BACK AGAIN BUT THIS TIME I AM GONNA WRITE A SHORT STORY ON DAREYA AND HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER...!!! I MEAN TILL NOW I WAS WRITING ONE SHOTS ONLY...!!!**

 **THANK U SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR YOUR PRECIOUS COMMENTS ON MY PREVIOUS STORY...!!!** **I KNOW THAT WAS NOT THAT GOOD...BECAUSE IT WAS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE WRITTEN ANY ROMANTIC STORY...!!!AND I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING ROMANTIC STORIES...!!**

 **SO HERE I AM WITH A NEW PLOT...!!** **SO NOT WASTING YOUR TIME HERE GOES MY STORY...!!!**

\--AN ISOLATED PLACE --

A girl of about 23 is seen sitting on the chair tied with ropes...and she is seen badly injured...there are scratches all over her body..there are also some burnt màrks over her shoulders...it seems that those burnt marks are of ciggaretes ...blood is oozing from almost every part of her body...she is wearing very shabby clothes and is totally in a ragged manner...her head is hung down and her short loose hairs are covering her face... the eyes are closed and it seems she is not in her senses...!!!

There are also almost 10 -12 girls lying over there drugged with anesthesia ... they all are having a great sleep unaware of their surrounding...!!!

And their clothing and their standard tells that they belong to a very low class family...!!!

Maybe or probably they are KIDNAPPED..!!!!!!

Suddenly the girl who was sitting on the chair begins to gain consciousness... she notices her injuries and due to lot of pain all over her body it was very difficult for her to stand ...she found herself tied with ropes...tears were continuosly flowing down her cheeks..due to a huge loss of blood from her injuries...she was feeling very weak and dizzy...

''No ..no...!!!i cant feel weak..if i will feel weak then he will probably win.. which i could not even think in my dreams...not for me but for my dad who has given his life for the truth and for these innocent girls who have the right to live and to be free...YESS I HAVE TO FIGHT AGAINST HIM AND I WILL ...!''

She was struggling hard to get free and finally after many failed attempts she managed to open her ropes..and stood up suddenly with a new ray of hope ...HER DAD..!!!...

but due to bullet which was inside her thighs right then...it was difficult for her to stand up...tears were continuosly streaming down her cheeks due to the immense pain she was suffering...she at once sat down and with her long nails tries to take the bullet out ...keeping one hand over her mouth so that the screams of hers dont reach the kidnappers...she was writhing in pain...but somewhere in the bottom of her heart she was feeling strong as she has to take revenge from her FATHER' MURDERER...!!!!

she manages to take the bullet out...fresh blood oozes out from there...she then tears off a part of her kurti and tied it tightly over her thighs...

She shouts ''I AM COMING A.C.P. PRADYUMAN...'' YOU KILLED MY DAD..AND YOU LEFT ME WITH MY SO CALLED UNCLE TO DESTROY MY LIFE,TO DESTROY MY CHILDHOOD, TO DESTROY MY ADULT HOOD...

I AM COMING ...!!!JUST WAIT AND WATCH ...

KITNA TADPA TADPA KE MAUT DOONGI MAI TMHE...TMSE TUMHARA IKLAUTA BETA CHEENUNGI...!USE WO HAR DARD DOONGI JO MAINE JHELA...

MAR DOONGI MAI TMHE AUR TMHARE BETE KO...!!!!!

she then wipe off her tears and tied her hair in a tight bun...

She thinks ''abhi filhaal mere pas waqt nai hai ye sab sochne ka mjhe pehle yahan se bahar nikalna hai ...aur inn ladkiyon ki jan bachani hai...''

She at once took some chemical out of her kurti pocket and give them thàt chemical...all the girls get their senses back...they started crying and begins to ask her a lot of questions like WHERE ARE WE..???WHO GOT US HERE...???HOW COME YOU ARE SO INJURED...??? WHAT HAD HAPPENENED WITH US..???

girl asked them to be quiet...she says-''dekho tum log bilkul bhi mat ghabrào...ham yahan mumbai mein hai ...hame apne village udaypur se yahan kidnap karke laya gaya hai...sab log bilkul theek ho...ab bas hame himmat se kaam lena hai...aur ...

A girl named bindu-aur kya di...???kisne karaya hai ye sab...???

Girl replies-bindu rehne de naa...naam sunegi to chauk jayegi...ye sab manohar chacha ne karaya hai...wo ham sabko bahar bechna chahte hai...!!!human traffiking mei involve hai wo...!!!(with this she burst into tears)

NANDINI-kuch nai hoga di...u dont take tension ...!!!sb kch theek ho jayega...

Chanda-di thank u so much di..!!!hamari jan bachàne ke liye...ab ham kya karen..???yahan se bahar kaise jayenge...!!!

Girl-kuch to karna padega chanda...aur tum log to jante hi ho...mjhe apne father ke murderer ke bare me pata chal gaya hai...ab mai yahan se tabhi wapas udaipur jaungi jab apna badla pura kar loongi...lekin usse pehle hame yahan se nikalna hoga..aur uske liye mere pas ek idea hai...!!!

Ek kam karo tum sàb log yahin par let jao aur mai kidnappers ko bhatkati hun...!!!jaise hi wo log andar aayenge ham sab ko mil kar un par hamla karna hai...aur han sir par zaroor marna taki wo behosh ho jayen...

All the girls gave a group hug and nodded at the girls idea...

Aur phir wo ladki un kidnappers ko apni taraf attract karti hai and as per the plan they all strangle them ànd make them faint...!!!

Girl-ab uss manohar ki baari..!!!

Nandini-di shall we call the police..?? kyu ki hame to pata nai hai ki wo aur kitne gundon ke sath hai...itne to hamne behosh kar diya hai...agar wo phir se hame kidnap kar lenge to...nahi...nahi..!!!

Girl-mjhe bhi c.i.d. ko call karna hi sahi lag raha hai...come on uss kidnapper ke pocket se uska phone nikalo...!!(she feels dizzy)

chanda calls c.i.d...

And cid arrives...

All ran towards the car...daya and abhijeet came out of the car...

Bindu narrates whole incident to them..

And they both gets super shocked àfter listening to thier story...after all they were in search of manohar ...one of the most wanted goon of mumbai...

Daya-aaj tak manohar ke kabze me jo gaya hai..wo kabhi wapas nai aaya lekin tm logon ke sath ye kaise possible hua..??

Rakhi-ye sirf aur sirf di ki wajah se hua hai..

Abhi-kaun di...???kahan hai dikh to nai rahi...

Girl-mai yahan hoon...she look at daya...

daya looks at her...

their eyes met...and some unknown feeling aroused within them...

All look at their back and daya and abhijeet gets hell shocked to see her in that condition...

her head starts spinning and she falls...no no not falls but she felt a pair of strong arms around her...she found those arms the most caring...the most soothing one ...and the most comfortable one...and she thinks that its her last time...i want to die in his arms...now i dont have any complaints with my life...dont know why but she wants to die there...!!!

She caresses his face...tears rolled down her cheeks...

She closes her eyes...and daya shouts...

WAKE UP...!!!PLEASE DONT CLOSE YOUR EYES...!!!WAKE UP PLEASE...!!!

All gathers around them...other girls begin to cry...

NO DI...U CANT LEAVE US...!!YOU HAVE TO LIVE FOR US DI...!!!WE ALL ALSO WANTS TO COME WITH YOU...!!!

Daya carries that girl and run towards the car...tears starts coming from his eyes..

All shouts ...

 **SO THIS WAS ALL FOR TODAY..!!!IF YOU LIKE IT THEN I CAN CONTINUE WITH IT ..OTHERWISE NO...!!!!**

 **THERE MUST BE LOTS OF QUESTION IN YOUR MIND LIKE...** **WHO IS THAT GIRL...???WHAT IS HER REVENGE...???HAD SHE REALLY DIE...??WHY IS SHE SEEKING REVENGE FROM A.C.P..???** **AND WHO IS A.C.P. SON...??**

 **TO KNOW ALL THESE YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW MY STORY AND LEAVE YOUR PRECIOUS COMMENTS BELOW...** **BYYYY...** **TAKE CARE...**

 **AAPKI AIZA...**


End file.
